


Voices of Genosha: Abortion Policy

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [7]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - House of M, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Genosha, Holocaust Mention, Podfic, Romani Character, bioethics, genosha has free health care, magda is mentioned, magneto loves his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which Magnus Eisenhardt has to remind his citizens on Genosha's abortion policies.---(DO NOT HARASS ME OVER THIS.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Series: Voices of Genosha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396801
Kudos: 12





	Voices of Genosha: Abortion Policy

**Author's Note:**

> tw: holocaust mention, forced sterilization mention, abortion 
> 
> I tried to be as sensitive as possible on this topic and rewrote this multiple times. Still not fully happy about it. Look at footnotes for things I read about while writing this/touch upon in Magneto's PSA. I think Mags would tolerate abortion as a medical procedure as long it wasn't for eugenics and would implement a system to prevent it as much as possible. I also clearly make things trans-inclusive here since well...I'm trans. Wrote this whole thing over in response to America's increasingly restrictive abortion laws back in spring.

[PODFIC RECORDING HERE.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1We8xm0x7VkDUtON0lPJM6Ok3_kFzDeJZ/view)

Footnotes:

[Dr. Gisella Perl is a real person. May her memory be a blessing.](https://www.history.com/news/auschwitz-doctor-prisoner-saved-womens-lives-gisella-perl)

[ Jewish bioethics often values the life of the mother over that of the fetus and is tolerant of abortion in the first forty days. (ofc its a very complicated subject and there's differing stances) ](https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/abortion-in-jewish-thought/)

[Forced Romani sterilization is a real thing. ](https://encyclopedia.ushmm.org/content/en/article/genocide-of-european-roma-gypsies-1939-1945)

I headcanon that twins run in Magneto's side of the family and[ the Nazis did fucked up experiments on twins. ](https://www.history.com/news/nazi-twin-experiments-mengele-eugenics)

\---

Transcript:

“Citizens, Residents, Visitors.

I am displeased to remind those who dwell and visit here that abortion is protected in Genosha as a medical procedure.

There is no need to harass and disturb the peace for those who need it as a treatment.

I will not have the state’s precious resources taken up by those who think otherwise.

I will also not tolerate rumors and accusations of the remains being used in biotech research. Experimentation on embryonic derived cells is banned here. Any remaining tissue from terminated pregnancies is given proper funerary rites if the family wishes for it, potential lives deserve a dignified end.  


Such accusations are an insult to myself and others who have suffered from unethical and non-consensual research.

My own twin siblings were terminated while in the womb when our Mother was imprisoned in Auschwitz. Dr. Gisella Perl, may her memory be a blessing, saved them and many other children from a life of painful torment at the hands of Mengele.

Abortion is between a patient and their doctor. It is they who are trained in the bioethics in the complicated field that is medicine. It is they who know best in this case. It is they who determine if the abortion is needed for a medical reason or is merely an individual’s attempt to practice eugenics  
  


There is no reason to terminate a child due to disability, mutations or any other unwanted traits here in Genosha.  


Outside of dire medical reasons, there is rarely a need to terminate with Genosha’s subsidized childcare, universal health care, universal basic income and free birth control. After all, many families here have childcare help with our refugee rehoming program and generous family leave laws unlike the barbaric human-run countries.  


And with our recent developments on reproductive technologies thanks to my lovely and wise wife, Empress Magda: incubator-based artificial wombs and embryo preservation for later gestation has further driven down the termination rates. Those who are unable to care for a child now, can always put the zygote in stasis or release it out for adoption while its on ice. Though of course, existing children are first priority in our foster care system.  


Potential lives after all are precious, and those choosing to rear the next generation deserve all the support they can get.  


But what is even more valued is the lives of their mothers and those who identify otherwise.

Genosha. 

We protect our own."

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles:  
Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
Tikkum Olam- Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/  
Twine Games: https://eelwaffles.itch.io/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en
> 
> Sound Editor/Cass: https://twitter.com/JestersOrders?lang=en


End file.
